


not your boy

by deadratz



Series: our hearts need work [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Timestamp, Will doesn't like when Hannibal calls him boy, so Will pulls out a knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadratz/pseuds/deadratz
Summary: Will doesn't like being mocked.*This is a timestamp and does not need to be read to understand the rest of the series, but you should read ‘let’s hate what our love makes us do’ first.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: our hearts need work [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967875
Comments: 14
Kudos: 254





	not your boy

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read this one to understand anything in part 2. It's mentioned briefly at the beginning when I gloss over the events of their first three months, and I decided I wanted to write it. I feel strongly about the usage of 'boy' in Hannigram fics because Hannibal didn't really say it in the show as an endearing term, and I feel like if Hannibal had said it while he wasn't behind glass, Will would've had a different reaction. This is my take.

Will Graham has just finished his last round of treatment for the encephalitis, and his brain scan showed up healthy, so he’s celebrating. Hannibal and Will are moving around the kitchen like a choreographed dance, Will is telling him about his first day back at work, Hannibal is smiling and nodding and responding when appropriate. There’s music playing softly over some speakers, Will’s choice because it’s his celebratory dinner and Hannibal doesn’t complain about the rock music as long as it’s not too loud. 

They have fallen into a comfortable dynamic, on equal footing for once. Will’s not cold and distant like he was during their first few days, and Hannibal isn’t taking care of him like he has been during the entirety of Will’s treatment.

They move around the kitchen, talking, laughing, leaving subtle touches on the smalls of each other’s backs when they pass each other. Hannibal pulls out a bottle of wine and they drink it while they prepare dinner together.

It’s really nice. Until it’s not. Will doesn’t even know what he said that warranted the response from Hannibal, but he didn’t need to know in order to know that he was being mocked.

So when Hannibal says, “What a cunning boy you are,” Will stops what he was doing in the kitchen, takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and clenching his fists.

“Don’t call me that,” he growls. _Stay calm, Will Graham_.

Hannibal just raises an eyebrow, his expression saying, ‘and what will you do about it?’ And Will takes that as an invitation that he does not need to stay calm if he does not want to. If Hannibal wants to play, he’ll play. 

Will pushes himself into Hannibal’s personal space, and the situation is reminiscent of their first day together, when Will pushed him against the wall. That day Hannibal was in nothing but a towel, and was expecting something completely different than what had transpired. This time though, Hannibal is fully dressed, and instead of being pushed against the bedroom wall, Will has him up against a kitchen counter.

Sure enough when Hannibal looks down, there’s a knife inches from his neck. “How do we keep ending up here?” Hannibal asks, voice barely above a whisper. The corners of his mouth are tilting up into a smile, but Will’s face shows nothing but fury. 

“Don’t call me a boy, Hannibal,” Will says. His hand doesn’t move the knife closer, but he doesn’t move it away either. 

“It is not that big of a deal, Will.”

“Not to you, but to me it is. I have been treated like a kid my entire life. If you haven’t noticed I’m a grown man, and I’m not taking that from you of all people,” Will says through gritted teeth. “And you were mocking me, anyways. I’m not your boy, and I’m not going to let you use it as a term to belittle me in any way. Cut it out.”

“If it bothers you, I won’t do it, but I must insist you stop pulling knives on me if you don’t plan on using them.” 

“Mark my words, Hannibal Lecter.” Will draws the knife away from Hannibal’s neck, and he takes a step back, freeing Hannibal from where he was pushed against the counter. Hannibal stays exactly where he is.“One day, you’ll mess up bad enough and I will use it.”

“I cannot wait for that, Will.” Hannibal smiles and takes the knife from Will’s hand and sets it down on the counter behind him. “Now, please. May we finish cooking this dinner?”


End file.
